Get Out Alive
by Robin Sparrow
Summary: A songfic about Jack's final moments on screen during Dead Man's Chest, using the lyrics from the Three Days Grace song Get Out Alive. One Shot.


Possibly the saddest fanfic - err, songfic -I've ever written... I was crying as I wrote it... The lyrics are from the song "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace... Enjoy, and R&R.

**BE YE WARNED:** This songfic contains HUGE spoilers for the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_. If you haven't seen it yet, beware.

**EDIT**: I went back and rewrote the bit with Jack and the handcuff... because, as Angela teh Punk Hippie Platypus pointed out, it was far too quick and didn't have nearly enough description to it. Now it's all better. XD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my grief... and anxiety for the next Pirates movie to come out!

* * *

Screams and splinters filled the air as the Kraken wrapped its mighty tentacles around the deck and hull of the _Black Pearl_, seemingly immune to the counter-attacks of the pirates who manned the dying ship. Whatever they threw at it, be it cannon-shot or bullets or the slash of a cutlass, seemed only to anger it, perhaps slow it down a bit… but that was all. No matter what, the enormous sea monster came time and time again, smashing and crushing the Pearl and her crew with each return. The men (and women) on board the ship fought bravely, but they knew in their hearts there was no beating the Kraken. At best, a few might be able to swim to shore… if they were lucky. The jolly boats were all gone, shattered by the Kraken's blows… all, that is, save one. 

Captain Jack Sparrow rowed towards shore as fast as his tired arms would allow, away from the screams and the splinters and the failing ship and crew. He kept his head bowed to avoid watching the horrible scene as he tried to convince himself it was all for the best. But then, out of the blue, he saw an image of the horrific _Flying Dutchman_… and suddenly, he thought of Bootstrap, and of his warning to Jack not so long ago on the _Pearl_. "You're not going to be able to talk your way out of this one," he'd said, before fading into the darkness like a dream. It had sent Jack into a panic at the time, and it still sent shivers down his spine even now.

_No time for goodbye, he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands,  
They're bound to steal it away…_

Then he remembered Bill as he was before the mutiny, before he was covered in shells and barnacles, salt and shame. He remembered the good man he used to be, and how he'd always looked out for Jack. Bill had always told him he was too trusting, too frivolous, too casual about his ways of thinking and of acting. He'd told him time and time again he should watch out for himself, that one day he was going to get into trouble – big trouble – that he couldn't get out of. As much as he tried to deny it, as hard as he tried to forget it… he knew now that good old Bill had been right all along.

_Don't hide your mistakes,  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said…_

Jack shook his head to clear it of all such nonsense. This was not the time for grieving, for remembering old friends who were far beyond his reach now anyway. It wasn't going to help him to think of the mistakes he'd made, or of where they'd gotten him – and his friends – today. The _Pearl_ was beyond his help, he told himself, and so was the crew. He couldn't do anything for them; what good would it do to go back and get himself killed as well? Shaking his head again, he kept rowing.

_If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for your life…_

Just as he'd finally gotten Bootstrap and his warnings out of his head, however, Jack began to think of the _Pearl_ again, and of the crew sailing her, protecting her even now. He pictured young Will on board the ship with them, no doubt fighting bravely alongside them… and then he thought of Elizabeth, and of what she had told him only a few days ago. "You'll have the chance to do something courageous, and when you do you'll discover something… that you're a good man." Her words had meant little to him then (or so he'd told himself), but now they jarred his mind. _This_ was his chance to do something courageous, to be admired… but would he take it? Could he take it?

_This is my last time, she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine,  
But one day, you'll end up like me  
Then she said…_

No. No, no, no, no, no. He wouldn't go back. He couldn't. Despite Elizabeth's prediction that he would want to know what it was like to be the hero – which was seemingly true enough – she was wrong when she'd said he was a good man. That was the one thing he'd never been, and could never be. He'd said it himself that all evidence was to the contrary, and it was true. He'd pretended to be a lot of things before, not the least of which was a cleric of the Church of England, and it was true enough that he'd pretended to be good before… but it was only pretend. His heart was as black as any other pirate's heart, whatever that blasted woman said.

_If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for your life…_

Yet, in spite of his reassurances to himself, he couldn't help thinking of how Elizabeth had said she'd had faith in him. Even after all they'd been through, she still believed in him, trusted him a little, even – he had seen it in her eyes, and if he'd asked her, she no doubt would have agreed. And again he saw Bootstrap's face in his mind's eye, and remembered that he, too, had had faith in him. Though he'd always worried for Jack, and said he'd get himself in trouble, he'd always followed him, always believed in him. He'd been the only one to stand up to Barbossa during the mutiny so many years ago, and he'd bent sent to the bottom of the sea for it. Now he was a tortured soul on board the _Flying Dutchman_, cursed for eternity… and it was all for Jack, all because he thought Jack was a good man. Though Jack didn't agree with them, he felt guilty for letting them down, and his rowing slowed until the boat stood still in the water. There was nothing he could do for Bootstrap now; that time had come and gone, and he had done nothing. But there was still a chance to help Elizabeth…

_If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for your life…_

Then again, could he really just go back to the _Pearl_ and risk his neck to save her and the crew? Jones had said it himself, that no soul was the same as another. Was it worth it to risk losing his to save theirs – especially since he would probably fail in the end anyway? If he rowed away now, made it safely to land, he could forget all this, lock it deep in his memory like an old antique in an attic and never have to look at it again.

But Jack was no fool. Whatever he wanted to believe, whatever he tried to tell himself, he knew what was and wasn't true. He would never forget this day, especially if he just walked – or rowed – away from it. He'd remember the sounds of his ship and his crew perishing for the rest of his life. It was, after all, all because of him. Besides, he reasoned, Davy Jones and his undead crew would still be chasing him once the _Black Pearl _was gone. What would it solve to run away now, when he'd only have to deal with it again the next time Jones caught up with him?

_If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside…  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side…_

Jack sighed, tired of arguing with himself and knowing he was running out of time to decide. It was now or never, and it was time to choose his path and get on with things, before the Kraken decided for him. _There's a simple solution,_ he thought as he pulled out his compass. Taking a deep breath, he flipped open the lid of the compass, and watched as the needle swayed back and forth, seeking that which he wanted most in this world. After only an instant or two, it swung decidedly to point ahead of him, and didn't move again. He followed the needle's direction with his eyes, and was unsurprised to find it pointing straight at the _Pearl_ and the crew. Gritting his teeth, he replaced the compass back on his belt, and began turning the boat around.

_If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for your life…_

Soon the rightful captain of the _Black Pearl_ was standing on the tilting deck of his beloved ship once again, a grim but determined look on his handsome features as he took in his chaotic surroundings. He glanced up, and saw the barrels of powder – and, he winced, rum – hanging near the monster's tentacles. Then, he heard a skidding sound, and glanced down to see a musket sliding towards him across the deck. He placed a boot on it to stop its movement, and found Elizabeth, who had no doubt been the one to drop it, looking up at him first with shock, then with joyous pride. Rather than acknowledge her, he snatched up the musket and aimed for the explosive barrels. Before he could question himself again, he pulled the trigger, and watched as both the powder and his beloved rum exploded. The explosion caused the Kraken to roar in pain, and slowly its tentacles slid from the deck as it slipped beneath the waves. No one cheered, despite the success of the plan – they knew their triumph was temporary at best.

_If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for…_

"We've got some time," Jack announced to what was left of the crew. Already, most of them had gone overboard – there were now just enough to fill the single longboat he'd brought back with him. Steeling his resolve, he gave his final orders to his crew. "Abandon ship!" he cried, his heart breaking with every syllable. "Into the longboats! Abandon ship!"

"What chance do we have in a boat?" Will asked, his eyes wide with anxiety and surprise.

"Very little," Jack answered plainly. "But we can make for the island. Abandon ship… or abandon hope." Will stared at him, unsure what to make of the sudden transition Jack had made from being a pirate… to a hero.

"He's right," Elizabeth told Will. "All we need is a few minutes."

Jack had to work to keep his voice steady as he added, "We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_." His dark eyes shone with unshed tears as he imagined his beautiful ship being dragged to the depths by the monster.

For a few seconds, no one moved. Then, as if on queue, Will and the rest of the crew marched towards the single longboat and prepared it and themselves for launching. Jack, his heart heavy and full of grief, lingered by the mast, touching it, stroking it, as he said his final silent goodbye to the _Black Pearl_. He didn't realize Elizabeth had stayed behind as well until she walked up to him and spoke. "Thank you Jack," she said softly as he looked down at her. "I always knew you were a good man." Then, much to his surprise, she kissed him… passionately. She pushed him backwards, onto the mast, and it wasn't until he heard an ominous clicking sound that he understood her motives. By then, it was too late to do anything about it.

_If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for your life…_

She pulled away, staring up at him with a mixture of horror and resolve in her eyes as she spoke. "It's after you, not the ship… not us…" she explained, almost desperately, as if she needed to absolve herself of what she was doing. "It's the only way. I'm not sorry."

Jack smiled down at her, a small, sad smile that didn't reach his eyes. Elizabeth flinched, having expected anger, fear, panic – anything but this grim and resigned understanding… and forgiveness. He didn't blame her for this; she could hear it in his voice. "Pirate," he murmured, almost as if he were proud of her for what she'd done.

Unable to stand it any longer, Elizabeth fled from the deck and joined the others in the longboat, and Jack could hear her telling them that he had elected to stay behind. He watched sadly as the boat disappeared below the edge of the deck. Soon, Elizabeth, Will, and the rest of the crew were rowing away to the safety of the shore… leaving Jack chained to the _Pearl_, waiting to meet his doom.

_If you want to get out alive,  
Hold on for…_

Glancing down at the manacle, he couldn't help but feel fear tugging at the corners of his mind as he imagined being dragged down into the salty waters below, unable to do anything except wait. There was no getting out of this now, of that he was sure… but he wasn't going down without a fight. He leaned back and pulled as hard as he could, grunting with the pain as he tried to yank his hand out of the manacle, but all to no avail. Suddenly, as he paused a moment to catch his breath, his eyes lit upon an oil lamp which had rolled towards him over the deck. It was too far to reach with his bare hands, but maybe…

He pulled out his cutlass, and stretched as far as he could towards the lamp, fighting to keep his balance on the tilting deck as he attempted to put the point of his sword through the handle at the top of the lantern. He frowned – too far. Wincing, he stretched even farther, pushing himself to his limits as he tried to reach the lamp. Finally, just as the deck was about to tilt again, he raised his sword, the lamp hooked around the tip. Swinging his sword around, he smashed the lamp against the mast and let the slick oil wash over his chained wrist. Dropping the lamp, he put his cutlass away again and went back to work on getting his hand free.

He bit back a cry as he pulled as hard as he could, trying without success to pull his oil-and-blood-coated hand free, feeling frantic all the while and knowing he didn't have much time. Finally, just as he was about to give up, his now-slippery hand slid through the handcuff binding him to the _Pearl's_ mast – and he was free. He grinned at his small moment of triumph… but his smile quickly faded as he felt, rather than saw, the giant maw of the Kraken looming up behind him.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside…  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side…_

Slowly, he turned to face the Kraken. Now that the moment had come, he no longer felt any fear. Just cold resolve… and a sense of pride. He'd done the right thing, and he was grateful to Elizabeth for helping him to do so. There was no hope for him now, but at least he'd saved his friends. Besides, a good captain always goes down with his ship, and he could feel the _Pearl's_ silent, loving thank-you… and he was glad he'd stayed. He planted his feet firmly on the deck and stared at the Kraken with silent accusation.

The Kraken's jaws (or whatever you might call them) split wide open… and promptly sprayed Kraken-phlegm all over Jack. Jack looked down at himself in disgust, not appreciating the situation at all. Then he paused, and smiled, seeing his beloved hat lying not two feet from him on the deck. Forgetting all about the slime and the Kraken for a moment, he reached down, snatched it up, and placed the hat firmly on his head. Finally, everything was in its proper place again.

Jack looked back up at the Kraken, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "'Ello, beastie," he said, and yanked out his sword. The monster slowly lowered itself towards him, its mouth opening like a gateway inviting him into hell, and Jack ran forward to meet it, unafraid and unashamed. He knew he wouldn't get out alive now, but he sure as hell would give this beast, this Kraken, something to remember before it took down both him and his ship. The opportune moment for Captain Jack Sparrow to do the right thing had come, and he'd taken it without regret. Elizabeth and Bootstrap watched as the Kraken disappeared below the surface of the sea, taking Jack and his beloved ship with it, and knew they had been right after all. On this day, he had been every inch the good man they'd always known him to be. He had not let them down.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside…  
If I go, if I go…_


End file.
